the feline
by Blackmass
Summary: mary a schizophrenic girl in Manhattan, by day a catholic school girl, by night a psychopathic killer, one night she is saved by a black wing named by dren, he seemes to know somthing a bout her, but what?
1. prologue

**welcome to the _blackmass,_ first story please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prologue<span>_**

For thousands of years, the _white wings _and _black wings_, the most powerful beings on earth, have been at war fighting for control of the world. They were meant to live in peace and harmony, to set an example for the weak and easily controlled humans. But that all changed when the _white wings _decided that they wanted to rule the world. Having the humans treated as slaves. The black wings, on the other hand, wanted the world to stay at peace and not have one race ruling the whole world. The _white wings _offered to let the _black wings _rule with them, but they refused. One white wing who was good friends with a black wing finally couldn't take his blabbering anymore and killed him. And that started the war. 

After a few years the humans started to follow their example, fighting among each other. They started to separate each other by skin color and gender, judging each other by looks and beliefs. The _black wings _noticed this change as soon as it happened. But the _white wings_ wouldn't stop till they got what they desired. Soon, God and Mother Nature became very disappointed with the _Black Wings _and _White Wings _behavior, but they both knew that they couldn't stop the war without manipulating free will. So they decided to send a savior to end the war, _The Feline_. The feline's job was to fuse with a _Black_ or _White wing_ with royal status, becoming a powerful creature that would end the war. The first_ feline's_ name was Mary, more commonly known in this present day as the Virgin Mary. The _Black Wings_ were the first to notice the strange power she emitted and rushed to find out how she could help them win the war.

She was glad to help until she found out what she had to do to maintain her power, drink human blood. Because of that she threw away her position and refused to do anything that would harm the human race. Our story takes place a little over 2000 years later. In the modern city of Manhattan, a young black wing prince is about to meet the new saving grace, or is she?

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first story please bear with me ^.^U<strong>


	2. Chapter 1:Dren

**chapter 1 enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1<strong>_

_**Dren **_

I flew furiously through the night, so outraged at the world for being so blind, to everything the war, the truth, us, their role models. I am so sick of this why can't they just open their eyes to the truth? Why must they be so ignorant? Why do we have to go unnoticed for this long? What is wrong with this place?

Still enraged I land quietly in central park. And I stretch out my wings not afraid if people see me. Because, they can't, not many people can because most wish to see what is "rational". So their puny minds don't explode, wish I could see it though_.__ I started walking south when suddenly I heard a small voice Whisper Help_ in my head but I ignore it thinking it was just the wind and just kept walking. _Please someone help me, they are going to kill me! _The voice screams. It's sounded like a girl, and she was in trouble, I run, but I don't know where to, I was just fallowing my instinct.

A few blocks down, I see out of the corner of my eye, a girl (maybe in her teens) on the ground and 5 men around her. The man in the middle was pointing a gun at her head "this is what ya' disserve bitch!" the man says and the others around him cheered. I snuck up behind 1 of them and knock him out, the other men turn to look at me, but the girl was looking down the other side of the ally. The guy with the gun turned from the girl and pointed it at me. "Who are you pretty boy? What do ya' want?" now the rage is building up, calling me a pretty boy? No one ever calls me a pretty boy, look I have black hair and black eyes and I dress in black (yes I were black, a lot) people usually call me Goth or emo. I was so enraged that I wanted to kill him. But I managed settle down enough to calmly say "oh, just walking around, and I just happened to hear the commotion and decided to investigate."

"well ya' better get outta' here before I shoot ya', this is personal matters" he said (and he sounded kinda' drunk) but I held my ground. The man with the gun was about to pull the trigger, but I jump into the air and dogged the bullet and land on the shooter's head and knocked him out (and possibly killed him). The others ran for their lives after he passed out (or died). I smile because it felt good to get my anger out on the humans so I turned around and walked away.

_"Why did you save me?" someone said in an enraged blood curdling voice_. I got a chill up my spin and I turned around. I forgot the girl was there, and she looked out raged.

Now that I got a good look at her, she scared me. She looked to be no more that 13 or 14 years old, her eyes are blood red and her hair was black with red streaks. She reminded me of a female devil. "What's your name?" she asked snarling. "D…Dren nice to meet you, what's your name?" I manage. "Mary, Bloody Mary," she answers confidently. Now she is scaring me, Bloody Mary, are you kidding me could there be a worse name? Now I was convinced, she was the daughter of the devil, and I had saved her, great. But I could swear that her voice sounded similar to the voice in my head. _She doesn't mean it she is grateful trust me, and thank you_ "Shut up you goody two-shoes" she shouted. Then without seeing it move, there is a whip around my neck, choking me, and the whip was coming from her hand.

"I don't like being saved" she says in a creepy voice "now you will DIE, for scaring off my prey!" and she tightened the whip around my neck.

As she tightens the whip, I close my eyes and extend my wings and accept my death, happy to finely be free of the human race. I start to feel light-headed and I realize that she loosened the whip around my neck. I opened my eyes and see her staring wide eyed at me. "Wha… wwwwwhat are you?" she stuttered. I'm confused at first but then I realized that she was staring at my wings. Now I was startled, SHE could actually see them? Not many people could, "well, let's get one thing strait" I said trying to sound more superior, "I am not human".

"Well I can see that! I mean what ARE you, like, what type of creature" Mary responded.

"Oh, my species are called _black wings_" I said confidently.

"So does that mean that there are white wings too?" she a little hint of discussed in her voice. I felt my face show my dislike for the _white wings_ clearly "yes, that does mean that _white wings_ exist too" I answered almost snarling.

"Huh, interesting, so that's what those flying people are called." Now I was creped out, she could see us flying too? Everyone who can see us can only see our wings when they are unfolded and out when we are on the ground, but no one can see us fly.


	3. Chapter 2:Dren

**chapter 2 has the same name as chapter 1,**

**just to clear up any confusion...ENJOY**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2<strong>_

_**Dren**_

"What are you staring at?" Mary asked with hatred in her tone. I realized that I was staring at her wide-eyed and jaw hanging to the ground. I quickly close my mouth, and asked her "so let me get this strait, _you_ can see us fly?"

"Uh duh, Of course, who can't see people flying in broad daylight?" Mary responded in a mater-of-factly tone.

"Not many people" I responded "in fact, I think you are the only one who can,"

"Really, you think that I, the Bloody Mary, am the only one who can see people flying?" she said proudly and questionably. She turned to wall and continued "I think you are just trying to flatter me like everyone else I kill, or** almost** kill." When Mary said that, it she sounded like i was the only one that saw her that she let live this log, but i had a feeling that just by meeting her, my life span shortened. i couldnt speak, not just out of fear, but the fact that i felt my teath growing, their thength extending and they were growing sharper. this hadent hapened for 3 years, i knew what i had to do and was crazy, but it was necessary. She looked at me through the corner of her eye and a large, malevolent smile spread across her face. her eyes and teath shining darkly in the pitch black ally.

she was A picture of perfectly pure insanity.

Ok, its official, she scares the heck out of me. But I wasn't going to let her get to me, finally she turned toward me full on, giving me a cruel and acusing look "and another thing, if you think I am…" I didn't let her finish. I had my mouth to her neck, my eyeteath sunk past her suprisningly soft, tender and weak flesh and was drinking her blood. I knew it was a crazy idea, but I had to know.

The taste was like nothing I ever experienced before, it was wonderful. a taste i couldnt explane and a feeling that was unbelievable. Not long after I bit her she was biting me, like it was an automatic reaction. I could feel the fusion between us our bodies combining; I could feel myself stretching out, my wings expanding. my limbs and hers entertwined, our bodies becoming one.

When I opened my eyes I was about 18 feet off the ground, I looked at my hand or should I say paw. _Wha…what's going on, what is happening, what did you do to me?_ I heard her say, in my mind. it worked, I was right she was the person we were looking for.

she was the feline.


	4. chapter 3:Mary

**this chapter is a bit longer than the others**

**by the way first part takes place telopathicly. (in their minds) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>_

_**Mary**_

What the hell is going on? One minute I am talking to emo boy (I forgot his name) the next he is biting into my neck, and then I am biting his neck and now I am 18 feet off the ground! I am so confused.

_ I was right, she is the feline. _

The what? What is he talking about? Who is he talking about? Me? My head hurts.

_You're really scattered brained aren't you?_

Are you speaking to me? Where are you and why am I the size of 3 grown men?

_Well to start I am in you and you are in me, we are combined. And second you are the feline, you combine with a black wing or white wing and you become the griffon._

Huh? You lost me.

_*sigh*. _

Did you just sigh?

_Uh, no._

Yes you did, I heard you loud and clear and once this is reversed I WILL kill you.

_You can't kill me, plus you don't have a proper reason to kill me, at least let me take you to the elder._

Who and why?

_The elder, so that he can help answer your questions._

I had to think to think about this for a minute. I'm not fond of old people; they think that they know everything.

_Oh no, grandpa is not like that, he knows he does not know everything, but he does know a lot_.

Stop responding to everything I think! Anyway when I do meet him, _if _I chose to meet him, what would I ask?

_Well, anything I guess about being the feline, your powers, the change, or your mission. _

What powers? What mission?

_Ask the elder._

Humph, I hate you.

_Likewise. _

Fine, take me to this so called elder.

_Alright._

And undo this transformation, its weird talking to you through thought.

_Can't, I don't know how._

WHAT? Ok now I really hate you.

_What ever._

When we finally got to the elder or whatever's place it was not like I had expected. I expected him to live in a hut and be wearing animal skin and be really wrinkly. But In fact he was the exact opposite. He lived in a fairly large and spacious apartment, with white walls and black furniture with sharp edges which made the bright and colorful art work pop. The elder himself wore a nice clean cut suit and looked like he was in his mid 50's and barely had any wrinkles. "Hey well what do we have here, A lost kitty cat perhaps?" he said, he sounded very energetic and a bit childish.

"Hi gramps," said Dren.

"Well, well, this is an interesting sight; you have grown quite a lot since this morning haven't you? Ha ha," he said jokingly.

"Could you please just help me?" Dren exasperated.

"Yes please, I don't want to be stuck with this guy another second," I said angrily.

"Oh my, who's this?" said the elder.

"I'm Mary, bloody Mary, now change me back," I said.

"Well that's a quite a strange name young lady, why do call yourself that?" he asked.

"Change me back and I'll tell you," I said.

"Alright, alright, all you have to do is close your eyes and say 'mission accomplished', its quit simple," said the old man. I didn't really believe him.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yup," he said smiling.

"Seriously?" asked emo boy doubtfully.

"Yup" he said again his smile widening.

"Alright," I said and I closed my eyes, at the same time emo boy and I said "mission accomplished," immediately I felt myself going back to normal. My arms and legs were shrinking and ad taking their regular shape my hair was growing back and my face was flattening. And the ground was coming closer and closer till finally I was my original size.

"You…you're the feline?" asked the elder awestruck. Or he was struck with fear, ether one.

"Seems like it, though I don't know what that means," I said "so do you want to know why I call myself Bloody Mary?" I asked daringly.

"No I think I will pass" said the elder He called emo boy over and whispered something in his ear which sounded a bit like "yah know she looks a bit like a female devil," the elder whispered.

"I thought the same thing," said emo boy.

"it can't possibly be _her_, it's impossible" said the elder.

"I'm afraid she is, you saw what happened a moment ago, though I can't believe it myself," Emo boy countered.

I know I have been called the devil but it's always to my face and I hate when they try to spare my "feelings". "I can hear you ya' know. And I wish you would just say it to my face," I said angrily. The elder and emo boy turned redder than blood.

"Oh… I…um…I'm so sorry" said the elder with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Don't apologize, I just wish you would say it to my face that's all" I said calmly, I wanted to get on his good side, just so i could figure out what was going on and use whatever power he might posses, economically, politically, and literally had to my advantage.

The elder gave a sigh of relief.

"But will you answer my questions?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem," said the elder.

"Ok, well, could you tell me what my mission is supposed to be?" I asked "Emo boy mentioned I had some sort of mission I had to accomplish,"

Emo boy turned even redder, which I didn't think was possible and I tried to hide a giggle.

"Well, your mission, if you chose to join our side, is to fight against the white wings to protect the human race so that they don't get driven into slavery worse than what happened to the slaves in America. Second, his name is Dren, not emo boy. Although, he does look a little emo," said the elder. I couldn't hold the laugh back any longer. Even he agreed the boy looked emo, plus, Dren turned even redder so that he looked like his face was painted a bright red, it was hilarious.

"So any way," I said after I caught my breath, "with becoming the feline, do I get any special abilities?"

"Yes you do," said the elder "but they go into the weapon that you chose. Come, you can choose the weapon you want from my collection,"

"why do I need to chose a weapon?" I asked. The elder smiled warmly and I cringed, what's with the kindness?

"I will tell you on the way there," he said. The beckoned me to fallow him down the hall of the apartment. I reached into the side of my skirt where I had cut a hole and felt for my whip, slasher. I clutched him tightly and fallowed.


	5. chapter 4:Mary

**chapter 4 for those of you who are wasting there presious time reading this.**

**sry it took so long to update. plez read!**

* * *

><p><em>4<em>

_Mary_

The weapons room was amazing. It had hundreds of different weapons and they were all organized by type. There were swords of all shapes and sizes on the wall across from the tightly sealed door from which we entered. On the wall to our right were guns, I had never in my short life seen so many guns in one room or at all for that matter, there were rifles, shot guns, hand guns, machine guns and more! On the wall to our left were all ancient weapons like cross bows, regular bows and arrows and others that I had never heard of. I turned around to see if there were any more beautiful weapons behind me and sure enough there were. All were weapons that were on the right side of the door were different types of knives which I thought should have been closer to the swords on the opposite side of the room. But I didn't verbally question it; on the left side were weapons that were more commonly used by stereo typical ninjas. But the ceiling is where my interest was caught.

"now," said the elder "there are many choices as you can no doubt see, and I want you to chose very carefully because I will not allow you to change weapons, the process is far too long and challenging, I will allow you to take as much time as you need so please …"

"I have made my decision," I said firmly, cutting him off, my eyes fixed on the ceiling.

The elder looked at me with a confused expression on his face, "so soon?" he asked.

I continued to stare at the ceiling, my eyes wide as if I was a lunatic. I clearly nodded not letting my eyes slip from the spot they were so intently focused on. The elder raised his eyebrow and looked up to the spot where I was staring.

Hanging from the ceiling were whips, like vines ready to grab hold of you and choke you to death, they were beautiful. There were many different kinds, one was a rose steam, green and with sharp and thick thorns, another was made entirely of leather and metal, that split into five separate whips clearly should have been filed as a torture mechanism rather than a weapon for fighting. But the one I had my eyes on was an average looking whip made of strong woven leather, however, I could see that embedded in the leather were minuscule silver spikes scattered throughout the entire whip.

"This?" the elder said pointing to the whip I was looking at, I nodded, not taking my eyes of the beautiful work of art. I could tell that he was weary of my choice, but my eyes did not move. He sighed and took a long metal stick with a hook at the end of it, he lifted the whip of its holders and brought it down for me to inspect, not that I needed to, it was perfect.

"Well then, let's get on with the binding, transferring and such," he said bringing the whip over to an alter across the room.

_Funny, it wasn't there before. _I thought.

He placed the whip gingerly on the alter and pulled out a very large and very old book. He flipped through the pages till he found what he was looking for. He motioned me over to the alter to join him. As soon as I was close enough he grabbed my wrist and slit the palm of my hand and held it firmly over the whip. I winced at the pain but said nothing.

the elder started saying something in a strange language, Latin perhaps. As my blood coated the whip the weapon started to glow a deep purple. I gasped but the elder continued to chant in that same strange language.

Suddenly the whip lashed out angrily at the two of us, thrashing all around and hitting the elder in the cheek, causing him to stop his chanting as the small metal thorns sliced through his skin.

The whip withered as though in pain and retreated back to its spot on the ceiling, shivering. The elder stared in shock at the whip on the ceiling.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," the elder said. I scoffed at his remark.

"Really? I thought all the weapons would try and kill us," I said sarcastically. The elder laughed briefly, then his faced turned serious. He turned to me and asked in a stern voice, "You don't happen to already have a weapon on you do you?"

"I have another whip," I answered.

"That explains it, it appears you already have a weapon that is bound to you," he explained. "No other weapon will be able to bond with you once you have transferred your energy into another,"

"So that means that the whip that I have now is holding all my so called powers?" I asked.

"It appears so," he said shrugging. "Well let's go back out to the living room since it appears that you already have bonded with your weapon," he said walking towards the vault door not even bothering to see if I was fallowing, which of course, I was.

When we got back to the living room I noticed a large, and very old fashioned, clock, the time read 4:56 in the morning, I gasped, how could I have been so stupid as to not cheek the time before I left for the weapons room? I only had an hour to get home, before my parents woke up.

I turned to the elder and said "Look thank you for your hospitality but I really need to get home, do you mind telling me which part of the city we are in?"

The elder looked at me confused but answered anyway "we're in uptown Manhattan," he said "Dren can take you home," he said.

"No," said Dren standing up from his place on the couch, the chains on his belt clinking together. "I am not taking her any where!"

"I don't _need_ to be taken anywhere!" I shouted back. "I just wanted to know where I was, that's all," I said turning away.

"Well at least let us lead you out of the building, I don't think you can leave the way you came in," said the elder pointing to the large window behind him with his thumb.

"Fine," I said reluctantly.

"Dren escort her out," said the elder with a no objections tone and turned away. I could hear Dren groan in annoyance but lead me to the door that lead out none the less.

We walked to the elevator and Dren pressed the button that would take us to the first floor. An awkward silence filled the small compartment as we headed slowly down wards. The tension was suffocating but I had nothing to say, I didn't know this guy and I haven't forgiven him for scaring off the guys I was going to kill. Honestly, for how creepily charismatic I can be, I am really not a people person.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You just did," I said not breaking my staring contest with the door. He sighed but continued.

"Are you wearing a corset?"

I looked at him and arched my eyebrow, of all the things he could ask; he asked if I was wearing a corset.

"As a matter of fact I am. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just that your dress's midsection looks like a corset," he said nonchalantly.

"Why were you looking at my midsection?" I asked, I loved playing mind games with people.

"Not your midsection in particular, it's just that your choice of clothing is quite strange," he said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, it looks like it came from the Victorian era with a bit of a modern flair if I'm not mistaken," he knew his history, good he's not a dimwit.

"I made it with that exact thought in mind," I said. The elevator came to a halt and we walked to the entrance of the building in silence. We exited the door and I turned to face him.

"well I think I can get home from here," I said.

"Great, see ya," he said turning around to head back to the building.

"See ya, and by the way it's not a dress," I said running off in the direction of my home, I now had exactly 1 hour till _she_ woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>yay chapter 4 is finished!<strong>

**plez plez plez review!**


End file.
